Starting Over
by lovelyfrances
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is barely getting by after his heart and life were ripped apart. Will his sweet neighbor be the one to help heal him? Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over and sighed.

Alone.

Again.

And sadly awake.

My hands ran through my curly hair, scratching and pulling, attempting to comfort my solitude. It didn't seem to help. After two long lonely years, I was still in the same small apartment watching the same headlights appear and disappear against the same ceiling at three o'clock in the morning.

_It's better this way,_ I thought. _It's better being by yourself. No one to look after, no one to restrict you, no one to hurt you…_

It had been two years to the day since the love of my sad, pathetic excuse for a life left me. She left me for her boss and my supposed best friend. _Edward and Alice Masen_, I sneered silently. He invited me to his bachelor party. They invited me to their wedding. They even invited me to their baby shower last month. I suppose this was all in an attempt to make nice after betraying me; I haven't spoken with either of them, let alone seen them, in two years.

She left me after I had tried everything to keep her with me, to convince her to stay. I had proposed to her on multiple occasions and she somehow wiggled her way out of answering each time, smiling as she politely turned me down. Her working hours got later, she was gone during the weekends, and I was completely oblivious. She remained with me for a whole year while being with Edward behind my back. She broke me and rendered me useless.

Utterly fucking useless.

My eyes started stinging with a familiar pain that I swallowed down and held inside. I shook my head as I got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweats and sweatshirt. My dresser drawer creaked as I opened it to search for a pair of socks. After finding some, I grabbed my running shoes and went downstairs to the living room. As I tied my shoes, I attempted to strengthen my resolve.

You are becoming a sad excuse for a man with your moping and melancholy. Grow some damn balls and get over it. You are Jasper Fucking Whitlock – no one holds you down. You own your life. Don't let them keep you from enjoying it.

I opened the door and the brisk Minnesota autumn air hit my face. Living in downtown Minneapolis definitely had its advantages in that I was close to everything. Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to run to the gym and burn off my hostility. I threw my hood over my head and started jogging. My jog started slow, but I knew this was just the beginning. As I allowed the events of the past two years flood my mind, my pace quickened. Soon I was running. After that, my leisurely jog turned into a race from everything: my failure, my brokenness.

I was sprinting. I was running for my life.

From my life.

Right when I thought that I couldn't take another breath, I arrived at the front door of my destination. I opened the doors to the gym and collapsed on the bench near the front doors. As I heaved to get oxygen to my lungs, my eyes stung with tears of pent up frustration. My hands covered my face and I rocked back and forth. I reached my limit. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wept quietly; I let everything come to the surface.

I knew that it was time to move forward – but how?

Suddenly a hand came to my shoulder and squeezed gently. "Excuse me, are you alright?"

Startled, I wiped my eyes and looked up into wide, chocolate-brown eyes. Beautiful eyes, I might add. She stared back and smiled sweetly.

"Are you okay?" She repeated.

I nodded.

"Do you want anything? Is there anything that I can get you?" She was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I smiled at the thought that we matched. I sensed something from her; she looked as though she was genuine. She meant that she wanted to help.

"I'm alright – just one hell of a run," I forced a smile.

"I guess so," she whispered as she pulled her hand off of my shoulder after squeezing it slightly. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a loose messy ponytail at the base of her neck. "My name is Bella Swan. I think that I have seen you somewhere before. Do you live around here?"

The thought of her noticing me made my heart jump a little. "Yes. I live in the lower level lofts a block off of Washington."

"That's it! I live next door to you. You really like listening to The Beatles loud on Thursday nights." She teased. Her cheeks flushed against her ivory skin. Bella glanced up at my through thick lashes and bit her full bottom lip to hold back a smile. How come I never noticed her before?

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." I extended my hand out to her and she took it quickly. She was so warm; it had been years since I had felt the touch of a woman and I had never felt anything as soft and stimulating as Bella. Perhaps it's been even longer than two years. Alice never felt like this…

"So Jasper, what brings you here so early in the morning?" She squeezed my hand as she shook it.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" I swept my thumb along the top of her hand, grazing her skin. Her breath hitched and her cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson

Bella nodded and squeezed my hand again before dropping it to her side. "Same," she sighed.

"Well then…" I sighed at the loss of her skin against mine. "You coming or going?"

She blushed again as I realized the way the question came across. I laughed, "I meant, are you…"

"I knew what you meant. I'm just leaving." Bella smiled again at me and shifted her weight on her right leg, jutting her hip out. Her baggy clothes left much to the imagination and I realized that I certainly wanted to use more than my imagination with her.

"Would you like me to walk you back home? I mean, to your home?" I asked. Now it was my turn to blush. I sounded like fucking bumbling idiot. _You have talked to girls before, moron._

She shook her head no, "I will be fine and you just got here. I'm sure that we will run into each other again soon being neighbors and all."

"Darlin', I sure hope so." I gave my best smile as I looked deep into her eyes again.

" 'Darlin''? You aren't from Minnesota, that's for darn sure." Bella laughed.

" 'Darn sure', huh? You certainly _are_ from Minnesota, _darlin'_." I let my southern drawl drag heavily.

She lifted an eyebrow approvingly while she smirked. "Have a nice workout, Jasper. Let me know if you need to borrow a cup of sugar sometime. I live in 108."

As she turned to leave, she swayed her hips slightly and looked over her shoulder at me. "You might have me at your door soon. I've been meaning to do some baking." I laughed as I nodded goodbye. "Good night, Ms. Swan."

"Good morning, Mr. Whitlock," she said softly, pursing her lips. Then she was gone.

My head was swimming. I had been so worthless for such a long time that I hadn't even noticed anything, let alone an extremely kind, sexy and captivating woman. I thought back to what I was going through before she approached me. I was right; I did have to move forward. I knew that this was my chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - here we go! This is a dual perspective chapter. I will try to stay in Jasper's POV for most of the story - I just like stories from guy's perspectives more. Hopefully you enjoy it, I am really into this one so far. **

**Obviously, I don't own anything and all belongs to SM. Enjoy.**

*******

Chapter 2

JPOV

My workout was intense. I started with free weights today, ended with some stretching and my own personalized ab routine. Staying active was really the only thing that I had continued doing, besides work, since Alice. At least I can say I look better now than I did when she left. I wonder if that was my subconscious reason for working so hard.

The experience with my beautiful neighbor this morning allowed me to look up today for the first time in a long time. I saw other people filing into the gym at 5:00: older corporate men, young women dressed up way too much for just a visit to the gym, and one physical trainer that arrived for a workout before starting their shift. The young women eyed each other up, comparing the others with themselves. The young physical trainer was immediately surrounded by two of the young women and the corporate men kept their eyes to the ground.

After my I allowed the burning sensation in my abs subside, I stood up and grabbed my sweatshirt that I had taken off earlier. My shoulders, arms, stomach and legs were all weak – just the way I like them after a good exercise. I was looking good; I was lean with just enough bulk to fill out my clothes perfectly.

I walked slowly east toward my home. The sky was lit up in beautiful pinks and purples, darkening gradually toward the west. I felt myself smile, appreciating the moment.

"Awesome," I sighed.

A body appeared between my sidewalk and me. I smiled as I heard her speak, "Thanks, unless you weren't talking about me…" Bella turned toward the sunrise. She was wearing a deep blue coat with a white knit scarf wrapped around her neck intricately. The coat stopped above her knees and met her black tights and black suede wedge boots. Her thick hair cascaded down in waves over her scarf, hitting the middle of her back

A booming laugh came from deep within me, "Actually I wasn't talking about you otherwise I would have used a different word."

"What word would you use, cowboy?" she rocked onto her tiptoes and raised both eyebrows. She turned back to me and smiled. Her smile was warm, inviting. Bella was absolutely…

"Captivating," I said seriously. The blush crept up her cheeks again. I would never get tired of that. She looked down at her feet and fidgeted with her hands. "So…you headed to work?"

"Yeah," Bella locked eyes with mine again. "I am a receptionist for a law office downtown. I have a degree in journalism, but the job market is so horrible that I couldn't find anything but this when I got out of college. For a receptionist gig, it pays pretty damn well so I'm not complaining. What do you do, Jasper?"

"I own a couple different construction companies. They are based out of Louisiana and Texas, thus the accent. They do well and the guys do a great job. I only have to go down there a couple times a year for business so I really have a lot of free time." I explained.

The free time was the part that I hoped she picked up on. Please pick up on that…

"Wow, good for you. How old are you, anyways?" She seemed impressed. There was nothing to be impressed of really. My dad did all of the work and I just maintained it.

"Twenty-seven. I could ask you the same question, but I was taught to never ask a lady her age." I smiled.

"I'm twenty-four," she said immediately and took a deep breath, "and I'm running late. Jasper, I hope we unexpectedly meet again soon." Bella turned on her heal and halted, looking over her shoulder. She smiled at me again and I smirked back at her.

"God I hope so," I exhaled. I walked into my house and checked my phone. There was a message from last night that I had neglected to read from my sister, Rosalie.

Time 2 come out of your hole and play. Tomorrow night is my big night and your ass better be there. Bring someone with you 2, loser.

Rosalie's fashion show – shit, I forgot that it was tonight. And who the hell would I bring, anyway? Until a thought dawned on me…

What the hell?

I sprinted to the door and yelled, "Bella, wait!"

************

BPOV

What a morning it's been so far. My workout was great, I was having a great hair day and it was Friday. How could it be any better? Oh yes, the handsome mystery neighbor encounter. That certainly took it over the edge from great to outstanding. My impression of him was that he was reclusive and strong, but I never would have imagined he would be that way because he was hurt. Whether he would ever admit it or not, he was sobbing. What would cause him to be so broken?

The better question would certainly be who would hurt him. He seemed so…

The vibrating in my jacket pocket and my name being yelled out simultaneously distracted my thoughts. I felt somewhat overwhelmed as I tried to determine which to respond to first until I turned to see him calling my name. Jasper ran towards me in his sweats and a cut-off t-shirt revealing his strong, perfectly defined arms. His muscular chest heaved while he tried to catch his breath. He was an ideal male specimen if I did say so myself.

"Bella," he exhaled again. Saying my name in the winded fashion that he was certainly was my favorite thus far. I thought of other ways to get him to sigh my name again while trying to catch his breath until he so rudely interrupted my daydreaming. "Bella, I am sorry for following you. I don't usually do this, but my sister has her fashion line debuting this evening and I am without a date. I know that you don't know me well yet, but I was…"

"Yes. I will go with you." I smiled at him. He seemed to glow back at me, grinning widely. Something about him made me feel at ease; with the short amount of time that I've known him so far, being near him allowed me to feel comfortable. For once, I felt like this is someone that I could feel like myself around. Jacob never made me feel that way…

"Great. The show starts at 9 o'clock. What time can I pick you up?" Jasper stepped towards me and I looked up at him. I hadn't realized how much taller than me that he was. My heels did not help, either.

"Come and get me whenever you are ready," I whispered. He lifted his eyebrow and smirked. My hand was instantaneously warm as he took it in both of his hands. His touch started a frenzy in my body and I felt a blush betray my nonchalant answer. Jake's hands were calloused and coarse and were incapable of a soft touch. Jasper's hands were strong and rough, but slid over my skin so effortlessly leaving me wanting more.

He bent lower and whispered in a low voice, allowing his accent to take over my entire reality, "I'll be at your door at 8:30." My hand was raised up higher so that it was level with his mouth.

Oh my, his mouth…

I watched the whole moment unfold in slow motion. Jasper licked his lips and brought my hand to his mouth, kissing my hand softly and slowly. His eyes burned through mine and I met his gaze with equal interest. My chest rose as I remembered that breathing was important and that I hadn't taken in oxygen for a good couple of seconds. He smiled; he knew the effect that he had on me. Two can play at that game, but that will have to wait until tonight.

"Until tonight, then?" He held my gaze as he returned my hand to its original place. I missed his touch already.

"Until tonight, Bella," Jasper said in that same, low voice. It oozed sexuality.

Jasper inhaled deeply and turned towards his house again. He ran a hand through his mess of dark blonde hair and I noticed that he was smiling.

_Just wait until tonight, Mr. Whitlock. I will certainly give you something to smile about. _

I turned again and walked toward my work again. It was only four blocks from my house so I never found the need to drive. Besides that, my old truck was the same one that I had in high school. Living downtown, I got glares from all of the people that drive their Smart Cars and Priuses. I admit that the truck isn't very eco-friendly.

My hand slipped into my pocket to retrieve my phone. There was a text from Jake:

I'm sorry – please let me see you. I don't want it to end this way. Please…

Ugh. My fingers moved quickly – _options, delete message, Confirm Deleted Message – yes or no?_

Yes. _Click._


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. I won't be updating another one for the next couple of days. Hopefully you enjoy this one in the meantime! Thanks!**

**********

Chapter 3

JPOV

"And you asked her out? And she said yes? No fuckin' way. Where the hell did that come from?" Emmett elbowed me in the ribs, keeping his focus on the TV. Usually Fridays are reserved to play XBOX with Emmett since he works ten-hour workdays and he had the day off. He was kicking my ass today in Call of Duty.

"I have no friggen' clue. I don't even know what I am going to do with myself. She's gorgeous and sweet. Bella's nothing like Alice," I sighed.

The match ended and Emmett set down his controller while taking mine from me simultaneously. Within a moment I was lifted into the air like a sack of potatoes over Emmett's shoulder as he spun me around and slammed me down onto the carpet. "What the fuck, bro?" I screamed, reaching out to put him in a headlock.

Emmett countered my move, flipped me on my stomach, grabbed my right leg, and sat on my thighs. He pulled up and pain shot through my thigh as I punched him in the lower back repeatedly. "Someone has to teach you to stop acting like such a patsy. Yell 'I am over Alice Fucking Cullen' and I will let you go."

I continued to pound on his back, "You have got to be kidding me! No, I won't..."

He yanked my leg up further while digging his thumbs into my calf muscle. I screamed in pain as I squirmed, but he had more strength than I anticipated. The military prepares you so much, but when you're in a submission hold like this it is hard to get out of. Finally, I gave in.

"I AM OVER ALICE FUCKING CULLEN!"

My legs were released and flopped to the floor. I massaged my calf and glared at Emmett. He smirked and huffed out a laugh, "Actually, her name is Alice Masen now."

I lunged at him instinctively and he held his hands out to grip my shoulders. He stared at me intently, "Someone needs to snap you out of it. It is time to move on, bud. Don't let her win by living like a pathetic loser." That just proved that he had been with my sister for so many years; he even picked up on her vocabulary.

My defenses flared in a final attempt, "I am not a..."

"You are if you let her consume you for another wasted year. This Bella girl sounds nice. Allow yourself to enjoy yourself," Emmett stunned me with his clear words. Usually he tried to throw something nasty in the mix as well. He breathed in quickly, "and get yourself laid in the meantime."

I spoke too soon.

******

My fingers ran through my thick hair yet again getting stuck in its mess of curls. I pulled my hand from my hair and closed my eyes, reaching my hand out to hit her doorbell. My fingers were on the button when I heard a voice call from behind me.

"Who the hell are you?" I turned to face a large, tan man with dark hair. His eyes locked with mine, sizing me up. I stood taller and spread my shoulders back and he continued to speak, "I said, who the hell are you?"

Before I had a chance to answer the door flew open and I turned to face the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. My eyes dropped to take her in quickly: black open-toed heels, shapely legs that went on forever, a green mid-thigh short sleeved fitted dress that had too high of a neckline, and pink pouty lips that smiled to greet me. That is all I had time to soak up as she turned away from me and took another step out of her front door.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" she demanded. It certainly was not a welcomed visit.

He swallowed thickly and furrowed his brows, "I came to see you. To apologize...."

Bella cut him off immediately and took another step forward. The dress cut low in back - too low for a bra. I refocused as she screamed, "Apologize for what? For sleeping with Leah, my BEST friend, for the past two years? For the $3000 worth of debt that you racked up on MY credit cards? For telling me that I am not good enough for you over and over and how you wished I could be like this girl and that girl? Which one, Jake?"

He stood there dumbfounded, brows furrowed and red-eyed. Jake's large hands fidgeted slightly, found his pockets, left his pockets and gestured out toward her.

Bella stomped her foot, "Which fucking one, Jake?" Her eyes rimmed with tears, but these weren't the un-shed kind that I was familiar with. These were tears of anger and exhaustion. She sighed as she continued, determined to get the point across, "You and I are through. Done. Please, go home and leave me the hell alone."

Jacob's eyes turned from sad to furious as her words sunk in. He stepped forward quickly, glaring at her the entire time. Bella took a step back and tripped over the welcome mat, falling backwards onto her ass, hitting her head on the door frame slightly. I tried to grab her hand to help cushion her fall, but my attention reminded me that there was a big angry man coming straight for her. I raised my left hand to this Jacob's approaching shoulder.

"I believe the lady would like for you to leave." I growled as my hand gripped his shirt. My eye twitched slightly as I starred daggers back at him, my southern draw challenging him to see what this cowboy was capable of. He breathed in heavily as he tried to step forward again. I took another step closer to him, my other hand grabbed onto his clothing and ripped the top of his shirt.

"You are no longer welcome here. Kindly get the FUCK out." I whispered. Jacob's lip trembled in both anger and defeat as he threw my hands off of him and turned away. I watched him huff off and out of site.

My adrenaline was pumping hard through my veins when I remembered Bella. When I was sure that Jacob was gone, I turned to kneel by her side. Her hands covered her eyes and hair sprawled across the floor. She breathed in short breaths and her bottom lip was turned down, quivering, "I am so sorry that you had to see that. I could so disappear right now..."

Bella made no attempts to get up as she basked in her own embarrassment. My left hand reached under her knees and my right hand slid underneath her shoulders, lifting her easily. Her hands fell to her stomach as she looked around and then up at me, eyes widening. Her hands reached above me and locked around my neck and pulled up gradually trying to get away. "Hang on, sugar. Almost there..."

I set her down onto her kitchen counter and reached up to feel the back of her head for any injuries, tangling my fingers in her hair. She turned her head to allow me to inspect further and I leaned in to inhale her delicious scent. Bella smelled like strawberries and summer. "Is it bad?" she whimpered, leaning into my touch.

My thumb rubbed against the small bump on the back of her head. She must have fallen a little harder than I thought, swallowing hard. "You will be just fine. It's just a small lump."

Bella turned to face me and peered up, searching my face for something. "Thank you for helping me...with him. I just broke up with him two weeks ago but it has been over for years. Finding out about the cheating was my breaking point. I am so sorry..."

My hands left her hair and cupped either side of her face. I leaned in close to her face, "You have nothing to apologize for." Bella's eyes dropped to my lips as she licked her own. I inched my head forward, angling her face up towards mine. My mouth began to water when I felt her breath against my skin; it smelled like mint and, well, Bella. My lips brushed against hers when...

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

I exhaled and dropped my forehead to lean against hers, cursing softly. Bella took a deep breath as her right hand grabbed onto my left forearm.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Dammit..." I cussed, again. My hands fell from her cheeks to take her hands in mine to help her jump down from the counter. After she was standing, I squeezed her hand and released it, reached into my pocket and removed my phone, viewing the screen.

_Rosalie's cell - Accept or Decline?_ I glanced at Bella through my lashes as she smiled sheepishly, looking at her shoes and back up at me. She stepped forward to the dining room table to grab her purse and blue coat.

I glanced back at my phone.

_Accept_ - click.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a shorter chapter, but I promise there will be more! I really like how Bella and Jasper are progressing. :) Happy Thanksgiving to my US mates and I hope to hear from y'all shortly. Keep writing - I read as much as you all do! This is too fun.  
**

**Okay, here goes...**

Chapter 4

BPOV

His Eyes...

His deep, rich, unbelievably sexy blue eyes...

I tried hard to focus on the fashion show, but all I could see was a set of gorgeous blue eyes. Jasper's eyes. The amount of beautiful people mingling all over the room was slightly intimidating. All of the women were tall, slim, and so gorgeous that it seemed unreal. I sighed as I compared them to my short, petite with slight curves, and plain self. Great. Besides the fact that all of the models prancing around in their skimpy outfits wasn't doing much for my ego, the night started out as a complete nightmare. All of my dirty laundry was out on the table before the date even started.

_Hi, I'm Bella. I have a crazy ex-boyfriend that will try and kick your ass. Welcome to my world..._

Jasper did not have to defend me. I knew a couple of self defense moves if Jake decided he wanted to play rougher than a gentleman ought to play. Jasper did not have to do anything, but he did. He stood up for me. He carried me to the counter to check my head. He made me swoon and become more aroused than I've ever felt in my life. Damn that phone of his.

I looked up toward the small stage and frowned. Another model wearing something else that revealed to me, yet again, that I am definitely not model material. The next beautiful women that stepped on the stage brought everyone to their feet in applause. Rosalie McCarthy strutted out, followed by all of the women demonstrating her designs. I must admit, the girl had talent. I could see myself wearing a couple of her tops and I had fallen in love with one particular dark blue dress.

Just then heat radiated through my hand as I felt his fingers slide underneath my palm. I felt his thumb slowly graze against the top of my hand, head moving toward my ear. He spoke in a low, husky whisper, "I'm sorry but I can't keep my hands off of you, darlin'. This evening you look...stunning. I apologize in advance if any of my actions are un-gentlemanly."

I smiled at his observance and squeezed his hand tighter. My hips slowly found a very comfortable home leaning into his upper thighs, enjoying the sensations that only this man caused my body to have. He dropped my hand and wrapped his strong arm around my waist, pulling me closer. By now, I had his scent memorized. I stood still inhaling his tantalizing smell as I turned my head towards his body, trying to feel his heart beat through his clothing. I felt his breath on my hair and he lifted my chin with his free hand.

There were those eyes again. Smoldering. I felt my own eyes widen as he licked his lips without moving forward, just gazing at mine. I mimicked his action as I licked my own lips and glanced at his mouth. He raised one side of his mouth in a wicked, knowing smile as he leaned down excruciatingly slowly. Jasper paused directly in front of my face, swallowing hard and digging his fingers into my waist. He had a pained scowl of insecurity and something else, so I decided to help him make his decision. I brought my hand up to lay it against his cheek and pull him toward me.

The sensation was indescribable. His lips were soft and smooth, moving slowly against my own. His movements were precise and flawless, making my knees weak as I melted into him. The house lights turned on and people around us began to murmur and stretch. We only had time for one warm, inviting, unbelievably sexy kiss before Jasper pulled away and leaned his forhead against mine. I exhaled as I dropped my hand to his chest, clutching his brown blazer momentarily.

My heart raced as I attempted to gather my wits about me. I just about took a near stranger and almost ravished him in a completely public place. I was intregued. What was it about this man that caused me to lose my inhibitions? How is it that he can read every emotion racing through my mind at any given moment? All I knew was that this night was the beginning of something...

"Do you want to get out of here?" he exhaled.

****

JPOV

"Yes," she replied in a husky voice.

I had never had more of an intense moment with another person in my life. Bella was unknowingly teasing me with her beautifully exposed back and full, red lips all night. She made a wonderful first impression with Emmett and Rosalie, mingled well with others while I made the obligatory rounds, and was completely at ease being by herself when company left her side. She defined grace and beauty and I she truly made me feel alive - a first.

We talked on the way to the show about life, music and pop culture. Truly, we both loved life but admitted something significant was missing. She loved the same kind of music that I listened to; conveniently enough, she just acquired Beatles Rock Band for her Wii. We also discovered our mutual dislike of pop culture and avoidance of that topic entirely. I even shared with her a story or two from my tour in Iraq; Bella listened as I shared some of my battle stories and I even showed her a couple of my scars that remained on my forearm from a mission that went bad. Truly, I hadn't shared any of those stories with anyone since, well, no one has ever heard my war stories. I was flabbergasted with this intensely close connection and I could only thank God for allowing her to step into my life this morning. She was definitely about to completely alter my universe and I was looking forward to it.

I grabbed her hand as I lead the way towards the exit of the venue making sure to say goodbye to my sister and brother-in-law. My hand dropped hers and gripped her shoulders as I leaned down to her ear asking her to wait while I grabbed her jacket. I grabbed her coat at the coat check, I turned with my line of sight on the floor and ran directly into something.

Someone.

Shit.

"Jasper, uh, hi..." he said nervously. He clutched and tugged the hand of the woman chatting idly with another woman passing by. She glanced at him and then at me, her expression startled as her mouth hung open. She didn't say a word but instinctively held her very pregnant belly, caressing it gently.

I stood up tall, running a nervous hand through my hair. My brows furrowed and nodded at each respective individual, cursing them internally, "Edward, Alice..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go, everyone! This one's a little hot and sticky. :) Hopefully you enjoy - feel free to review if you'd like, either way I appreciate you stopping by! This one's a bit longer so there will be more to love. Ha! **

**Hopefully your Thanksgiving was good if you're from the US, if not, I hope your weekend was fabulous!**

Chapter 5

JPOV

My rage immediately channeled its full strength towards Roasalie for inviting the Masens. I remember her mentioning it to Emmett a couple of weeks ago and brushed it off as a cruel joke. I know that she probably did it to help me get over my funk, but after such an amazing night with Bella, this was the last thing that I wanted to run into.

Alice continued to stare at me as I glared at Edward, "What a surprise..."

"We were hoping to see you here tonight..."Edward exhaled. He took a step closer and my muscles stiffened, jaw clenching. "We wanted to apologize in person for hurting..."

"I really don't want to talk about this now," I turned slightly and tried to step past him, my eyes searching for Bella. I connected with her gaze and smiled at her letting her know that I was on my way. Her eyes softened and stared into my own; her easy smile changed to concern as she scowled at the couple standing next to me. Her gaze dropped to my shoulder and that is precisely when I felt long fingers wrap around it.

No. He. Didn't.

I turned to face Edward and squared off to him, "Kindly remove your hand from my shoulder, traitor." I whispered through my gritted teeth. He was resolved to get his words out as he opened his ugly mouth to continue talking. I could only imagine that Alice put him up to this; she could be quite convincing, I recalled.

"Jasper, I know we didn't leave on the best of terms. I heard that you've been miserable and pent up in your apartment for the last two years," My eyes saw red. I was two seconds from swinging, "...And I just wanted to ask if there was anything that we could do to help..."

I tuned him out completely. If I heard him say anything about 'getting over' the whole thing, I might have committed murder right there in the club. "...and we want to make nice. It's time to get over this whole silly thing..."

I clenched my fist and drew my shoulder back slightly, adrenaline pumping fiercly through my veins. Suddenly a soft, warm hand wrapped around my fist sending millions of tingles through my body. There was only one hand that it could be...

Bella. My Bella.

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek, wrapping her arm around my neck. "Hey baby, I couldn't wait to be near you any longer. Everything okay?" she cooed, arching her back to press her breasts and stomach into my side. My whole body relaxed and as I leaned down to face her, she winked knowingly. She was so incredibly sexy...

I turned to face the Masens and smiled, "Bella, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was just leaving to find you," I noticed Edward's mouth hanging open as he took in the beauty before me. I glanced over to Alice whose eyes narrowed at me, Bella and then to Edward. Bella's hand left mine and found its place on the inside of my jacket, dropping to my waist, wrapping her slender arm around me.

"Don't you want to introduce me to your friends?" Bella's eyes left mine to do a once-over at the people in front of us and returned back to my own.

"They aren't friends. Let's go, darlin'...there are some things I've been meaning to do with you yet this fine evening..." I dropped her hand and held her jacket out to her allowing her to slip it on. She pulled her confined hair that was stuck between her back and jacket and swung it around, giving it a tousled bedroom appeal. She wrapped her arm around my waist again and I reached out to hug her around her shoulder. "Edward, Alice. Hopefully you're at ease knowing that you both weren't the pinnacle of my life. I request that you leave me alone. Forever."

Alice frowned and Edward stood gawking at Bella. Since she was the only one paying attention, I smirked and winked at Alice, "Seriously. Leave. Me. Alone."

I turned toward Bella and walked away from them forever. Once we were assaulted by the cold, Minnesota air, I started laughing. Bella released her grip on me and laughed along with me. "You looked like you were going to kill someone back there. Ex-girlfriend?"

"And ex-best friend. That's been the first time in two years..." I let my head drop to my chest as the reality of that moment sank in. I ran into the love of my life and my best friend who absolutely mutilated my heart. I envisioned that moment so many times in my life; grabbing Edward and swinging violently while calling Alice every name for a whore known to man. That would have ended with them winning - it would have ended with me being the lesser man. I was rescued by that situation by a woman that I met for the first time this morning. She saved me from myself and I loved her for it. That same woman grabbed my hand again and sighed, content in the temporary silence.

"When I met you this morning, was that why you were..." she gripped my hand tighter as she connected the dots. I recalled my breakdown in the gym and it seemed like it was years ago. Bella looked up at me with complete adoration. My face turned into a pained scowl and I stopped walking, putting my forefinger and thumb on my brow, closing my eyes and leaned up against the closest wall. My head leaned back from my chest to the wall. "Jasper, I'm..."

I felt bewildered. I was in love. I was in love with Bella Swan and I have known her for going on twenty full hours. The overwhelming turn of events this evening caused me to be tremendously exhausted and I wanted nothing more than to sleep soundly before I said or did anything. I felt as thought I was too close to completely losing control. "I'm ready to go back. Would you mind if I brought you home? I am so tired..."

Bella dropped her hand from mine and I opened my eyes to glance at her warily. She looked...disappointed? I let my mind wander hoping that she felt the same way about me as I did about her. I shook the thought away and looked at her, grabbing both sides of her cheeks, "I owe you so much for tonight. Thank you. I..."

"I understand," she said with a smile. I smiled back and rubbed my thumb across her cheekbones, gazing at her mouth as she closed her eyes. Bella was unbelievably beautiful. I felt my resolve slipping as my body was screaming to kiss her, take her home and worship her body the way that she properly deserved. I wanted nothing more than to make her scream out my name and call out hers in return. Her lips were moistened as she slid her tongue across them and swallowed. My mind screamed to go home and sleep so that I had a clear conscience. After a night of ex-girlfriend run-ins, I wanted to think of Bella and no one and nothing else. I couldn't do that until I thought some things through. I leaned down to kiss her nose and each of her cheeks. She opened her eyes and beamed up at me.

"Let's get out of here."

BPOV

My night was absolutely magical.

Jasper and I spoke about his life and my life in depth. Anything that we would have purposely left out on a first date was talked about or we ran into the proverbial "baggage" in person. Mine in the form of Jacob and his in the form of the Masens. It was obvious that Alice orchestrating the whole thing with the forced apology and fake speech from Edward. My rescuing was the least that I could do for him when he did so much for me with Jacob. Hopefully my sexy new girlfriend act did the trick so that they will leave him alone and left them slightly jealous.

The best part of the night was how Jasper picked up on every feeling, touch, and unsaid word I had. The connection we had was unreal. This type of thing doesn't happen in real life, only in fairy tales. I was not a princess, but a broken, silly, realistic girl that didn't believe in fairy tales. However, Jasper made me want to believe that princes were still around. This was a fairy tale that I wanted to happen so badly.

I was falling in love with Jasper Whitlock and I knew him for a total of twenty hours.

When we strolled up to my front door, I unlocked it and thought briefly about inviting him in. I knew he wouldn't. This was an overwhelming night and he looked as though he was about to tip right over from exhaustion. "Jasper, this evening was..."

He reached out to grab my hand and squeezed it, again saying more with just his touch than his words. I almost laughed at how we weren't ever able to finish sentences with each other as the other person seemed to already know the question and the answer without saying anything. I was pulled into a sweet embrace with my arms wrapped around his middle, his arms wrapping around my shoulder blades. His head burrowed into and kissed my hair and drawing absent minded circles on the base of my neck with this fingers. "I didn't know that I needed you so much," he whispered into my hair.

I held him tighter, "Has your world been completely altered in a matter of hours, too?" I responded quietly, hoping that he hadn't heard. His arms left my shoulder, left hand reaching out to wrap around my neck and his right hand caressing my cheek softly. He pulled me close to him and eliminated the distance between our faces. I looked up into his eyes realizing that my words were all too true - his life was rocked and all that he saw right now was one thing:

Me.

I leaned up slightly on my toes as his warm lips brushed against mine. Jasper's lips moved against mine as though they were made for me. I gripped onto his wrists to hold him there, hoping he would change his mind and stay with me tonight. My mouth opened slightly as I invited him in. He welcomed my invitation and I felt his warm tongue graze across mine slowly, almost as if his kissing had a slow southern draw. A moan escaped me when I realized how wonderful he tasted. Jasper gripped my face tighter and pressed his body flat against my own, his kiss became more urgent as though he was giving in to something.

I wanted him to give in so much. I wanted to show him how much I needed him, how much I wanted to make him feel the way I felt about him. My feet moved backwards through my doorway and I pulled Jasper with me. His right hand moved to my lower back as he followed my lead. My fingers moved quickly against my coat, tugging it off and allowing it to drop on the floor to my left. His hair beckoned to me and my fingers immediately found their place laced throughout his golden locks. Jasper was breathing hard, a low sweet growl escaping his mouth.

My body felt weightless - he had picked me up, sliding his hands down my backside, gripping my thighs and ass to wrap my legs around him. Gladly. I couldn't help but express my gratitude, "Jasper, please stay with me tonight," I exhaled with my cheek next to his, kissing his gorgeous, strong jawbone. My back hit a wall and I truly wasn't sure which wall I was against, all I saw was the beautifully conflicted man before me. His left arm held on tightly to the back of my thigh, his right arm was placed against the wall over my left shoulder. He stared at me as a predator would; I would gladly be his prey in any way he wanted. I decided to ask again, "Jasper..." I exhaled, kissing his neck and winding my hand down his body, gripping his firm ass.

He pushed his body flat against mine again as he kissed me with a new fervor. I moaned thinking that I would get to show this man how much I, well, loved him. His body could not lie that he wanted me as much as I wanted him as I ground against his solid sex. He moaned aloud and moved his kissing to my neck. I imagined him bare chested kissing my breasts, me taking his hard length into my mouth to tease him, Jasper finally filling me and taking me wherever he wanted to make me his in my house. My daydream was interrupted as Jasper stopped his movements and spoke, "I can't..."

I looked up at him as my arousal instantly faded to concern. "What's wrong?"

Jasper unwrapped my legs from around his stomach and set me on the floor, grabbing my hands in his. His eyes appeared tremendously torn as he closed them and opened them again to peer down at me. "I just can't. I want you - isn't that obvious?"

I nodded, defeated. I wasn't angry as I knew that is what he wanted in the first place, but my emotions took over as I could not help but feel slightly rejected, my eyes watering. Maybe this was for the best? All I knew was that I wanted the man in front of me and I didn't want to have to wait to make him mine. Jasper saw my inner turmoil and wrapped his hands around me for an embrace. He kissed my forehead and squeezed me tightly before he turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**And the plot thickens!!! How much longer can they hold out? I won't update for a couple more days, but I'll have another chapter ready by the end of the week. Enjoy your day and let me know if you enjoy this chapter! Drop me a line if you'd like. :)**

Chapter 6

**JPOV**

For the first time in a long time, I slept. Granted, I paced across my living room for a couple of hours debating whether or not I should go back over and ravish her. My house was dark as I checked my phone to see if she had texted me, ran upstairs to see if I could see a light on in her house, or hoped that she would come to the door with nothing but her blue jacket on and a smile.

After I paced, I sat on my couch and thought seriously about the evening. Earlier in the day I was resolved to move past my heartache, to overcome that stupid waste of time called Alice and Edward and figure out what I wanted. I never would have thought that what I needed and what was made for me would land in my lap at that same exact instant. My heart was on the mend before I met Bella, she just happened to be there to save the rest of me. Broken, pitiful me...

How could she still want this? Want me...

My mind reeled with thoughts from the night: Bella's gorgeous bare back, Edward's terribly jealous face because of the seductress hanging on me, her kisses, her body grinding against mine...

Alice was definitely out of my mind. I was officially healed...

With that thought, I closed my eyes as the sun began to shine through my window and fell into a deep sleep.

**BPOV**

I didn't get to sleep until about 5 o'clock.

My mind raced all night recounting the events of the evening. Jasper must have been hurt so badly by those two idiots and this must have been the first night he'd ever tried to recover from them. I paced back and forth in my dark living room and looked out the front window to see if one of his lights were on. Sadly, the house was dark. I wanted to give him the necessary time that he needed to recover from the events of the evening, but I toyed with the idea of going over to his house in nothing but my jacket on...

He would be sleeping, anyways. I decided I would respect his wishes and let him be tonight since I had things to iron out anyways. Jake was totally out of the picture and this evening solidified that fact. Truly I was just waiting for a reason to move past him and Jasper certainly gave me that excuse. A reason, really...

Jasper gave me reason to allow myself to feel valuable again.

I valued myself as a woman, as a friend, as a person, but I felt invisible every day to others as I walked down the streets. I felt invisible to my douche-bag boyfriend for years. I felt invisible at work and invisible with friends. Jasper made me feel like I was the only one he saw in a room full of beautiful people, like I lit up the darkness, like I personally was responsible for pulling him out of the sand he was sinking into. I don't know that I would give myself credit for this, but he helped me in an equally important fucked-up way.

My mind replayed all of the highlights of the evening, specifically ones involving me between Jasper and my wall, as I fell soundly asleep.

**JPOV**

I woke up to darkness.

My phone blinked repeatedly as I noticed that I had it on silent, checking the time. 7:00. I slept until Saturday night? My hand instinctively went to my hair and fingered through it as I groaned. I stumbled out of bed and went into the bathroom, turning on the light, checking the phone in my right hand.

_Jasper - WTF did you do 2 Masens? They looked pissed. Let's do shots 2nite. - Emmett_

I laughed and read the next text.

_Dude, fuck you 2nite, I'm banging your sister instead. Should have called, it could have been you... :) - Emmett_

My grimace eventually turned into a smile and I chuckled. Those two were so physical and they were perfect for each other, although I'd prefer it if Emmett did not describe every sexual encounter he had with my only sister. I went onto the next text.

_Brother dear, come over for dinner tomorrow, yes? I want to know ALL about your Friday night ;) - Rosalie_

Of course she would and I would expect nothing less from her. Another text...

_You looked good, Jazz. I'm happy for you. I still love you and think about you often..._

That number wasn't in my phone book anymore, but I would recognize the number by all of the times I called manually years before. A number I vowed never to call again - a number I deliberately removed from my phone log. Alice's number. She had the nerve to send me a goddamn text message? After everything? After me specifically telling her to not EVER contact me again?

There was one more text message I had yet to read and I opened it immediately with a vengeance, hoping that it was Alice again so I could rip her a new one.

_I had a great night with you - you're worth everything. - Bella_

Bella...of course, she would instantly diffuse me. I quickly hit the back button and deleted Alice's message to me. My body was sore from sleeping so long so I turned on the hot water and stripped away my clothes. I wondered if Bella want to see me again tonight. I'm sure she had other things to do tonight and I did not want to freak her out...

My shower was quick and I threw on another pair of sweats and sweatshirt. I grabbed some socks and headed downstairs to stretch for a quick run. My mind was reeling of the events of the evening and I couldn't get those images of Bella's bare back and perfect breasts out of my mind...

Shoes were tied, my Zune was plugged into my ear buds and I was out the door. Usually my running music was fast and upbeat, but the first song that came on was "Something" by The Beatles. It seemed strangely appropriate. I started at a slow pace to match the song's beat. Instantly my mind imagined Bella standing in front of me in that dangerous dress, heels and tousled hair. I was in front of her in a second and took in her delicious strawberry scent. My arms wrapped to her back, unzipping her dress as she made easy work of my shirt, unbuttoning it and shedding it from my body. She was left standing in front of me in nothing but a sexy set of black lace boyshorts.

My pace increased, as did my breathing, when I turned down another street. My mind took over again and I imagined kissing her bare breasts, the feel of her nails digging into my back and me laying her down onto my own bed to lavish her entire body with open-mouthed kisses. I was nearly sprinting now. My heart rate soared along with my heart.

A couple songs played through as I hit the home stretch, turning down my block. I was sprinting out the end of my run, simultaneously visualizing taking Bella on her kitchen counter, pounding into her against my shower wall as the hot water cascaded down, kissing her passionately as we made love sweetly in the dark...

And then I saw her. I shook my head thinking that this could be another vision. She was wearing a different set of sweats and a sweatshirt with her hair restricted in a low bun. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold weather, her eyes on the ground.

Bella was running directly at me.

I stopped and stared, breathing heavily. She looked up and caught my eyes, seemed slightly startled and stopped completely. We both eyed each other carefully. I calculated the distance between my house and where we were - about 20 yards. I glanced at my house and then back at Bella. An eyebrow raised and she smirked slightly.

That did it for me.

**BPOV**

I didn't get up until later that afternoon. This gave me plenty of time to finish up on laundry, watched The Vampire Diaries I had recorded on my DVR and cook a delicious lasagna that would take me the next couple of days to finish. After I was done with everything, I felt slightly restless and decided to go for a run. I threw on my necessary work out wear, tied my hair back and threw my shoes on as I sauntered out my front door. My run barely started before I felt a set of eyes on me directly in front of me.

Sexy hair, defined jaw, complicatedly beautiful eyes with a body that the gods would be jealous of...

Jasper.

He eyed me up and he looked like he was debating something. His eyes went to his house and back to mine. I figured it would be about 60 feet away or so to his front door. I lifted an eyebrow and smiled, hoping that he was thinking what I was thinking. He started at me and I held my breath. Then he stalked toward me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and review, friends! Hopefully you're having a great weekend!**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Jasper sprinted directly at me with eyes that consumed me. If looks could kill, I'd be as dead and happy to be so. He slowed slightly as as he neared me and in one quick movement, his hands cupped my cold face. His eyes burned through me with more intensity that I've seen thus far as he leaned down and kissed me furiously. I gripped onto the front of his loose sweatshirt so that my body was as close to him as possible. Steam floated up around us as we breathed heavily underneath a solo streetlight.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left yesterday," He exhaled as he moved down to my jawbone, kissing a trail to behind my earlobe. I smiled victoriously, moving my hand around his body to his lower back to pull him towards me. I kissed him back with equal fervor and slid my hand underneath the back of his sweatshirt, reveling in the warm skin there. He hissed slightly at the touch of my cold hand and shivered involuntarily. Tension started to build in my my middle, sending an addictive nerve-wrecking sensation through my whole body. I bit Jasper's lip and subconsciously rolled my body into him, causing any kind of friction that I could get. Hopefully he'd get the point.

"Jasper," I moaned.

Without another word, Jasper crouched down and bent me over and lifted me up, carrying me over his shoulder as he walked toward his front door. I wanted nothing more than to laugh in anticipation, in joy, and the fact that he was carrying me like a neanderthal to his home to do God knows what to me. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. I knew it wasn't time for that. That was the moment where I realized that this man had to have been made to complete me and I was made to complete him. Together, I finally felt whole.

We reached his front door as he swung it open, allowing the door to slam against the backside of the wall in his eagerness.

"Whoops," he grabbed the door and shut it, locked it and turned toward the staircase, climbing it quickly. Once we reached the top of the staircase, he set me down in front of the bathroom door and immediately captured my lips in a slow, seductive kiss. His fingertips and nose were cold from being outdoors, but I didn't mind.

His kiss was nothing short of amazing, but I grew tired of just kissing. I backed him against the wall and tore his sweat shit up and off of his body, revealing his lean muscles. I eyed him up further, taking in his impressive shoulders and lean forearms, his slim waist accented with the most delicious muscle pattern on his lower stomach, leading me to where I really wanted to see. Jasper's sweats hung loosely and low on his hips, requiring minimal convincing before they would be on the floor. There would be plenty of time for niceties and now all I wanted was to make this man moan my name.

I decided - pants, off.

**JPOV**

This woman was a freaking sex kitten, goddess, queen of my whole damn world. Because of my run, I was hoping to get this woman in the shower, but I don't think that there was even time for that. She would be mine in a matter of minutes, seconds, hours. Multiple times, if she'd let me. I was pondering this as I felt my sweatpants tear away from my hips and pool around my ankles. I looked down at Bella and, for lack of a better term, she was eye-fucking the hell out of me and I loved it. I was so thankful that I had hit up the gym religiously since she seemed to be pleased. My whole body was on display as I stood there in my black boxer briefs.

"Bella," I growled out, slowing toward the end of her name, "The fact that you are wearing all your clothes does not seem to be fair now, does it, sugar?"

I stayed against the wall and winded my hand up her shoulder to her neck, and reached the base of her hair. I untied her hair and it fell, surrounding me with her strawberry and Bella scent. This triggered an animal instinct to explode inside of me, starting with reaching for the base of her sweatshirt and pulling it up and over her head roughly. She willingly obliged.

Her pale skin was positively glowing in the dim lighting from the same streetlight and the moon shining through the window. She had on a dark green sports bra that did nothing for her figure. I decided that offending piece of fabric would be next to lay on my floor. My hands reached toward her tiny waist and pulled her against me, inhaling the essence that I knew to be Bella. It was the best aphrodisiac imaginable. I stared at her intently and she met my gaze with the same amount of interest. She was waiting for my move.

Our staring match continued as my hands slipped up her rib cage and my fingers dug underneath the restrictive bra, pulling it away from her skin and off of her body. Her breasts bounced out once they were free from their fabric cage. I soaked up her half naked body and was blown away. I imagined her to be gorgeous with nothing but a smile on, but this was almost too good to be real.

"God damn, woman..."

Bella smirked, lifting an eyebrow knowingly. She knew precisely what she did to me. Her thumbs tucked in on the inside of her waistband and she pulled her sweats down slowly, arching her back as she crouched to the ground. The pants were kicked out of the way when she stood back up, revealing her black cotton boyshorts. Her wavy hair cascaded down her front, covering her breasts from my view. Although I loved her hair down, I did not approve of it hiding her body from me. I pushed her hair back over her shoulders and moaned quietly, biting my lip, at the site of the goddess in front of me. Perfect curves, heaving chest, a twinge of excitement in her eyes.

My beautiful Bella.

Immediately I snapped as I stepped forward quickly, wrapping my arms completely around her, kissing her passionately. I kept walking as I rammed her into the wall that I anticipated being another step or so away. Her head slammed into it and she groaned in pain, her teeth knocking against mine slightly.

"Oh darlin', I'm so sorry. You alright?" I peered down and inspected her for damage.

"Jasper, I'm fine. You'll just have to make it up to me somehow. Let's think of how you can..." Bella smiled lazily at me, winding her hand around my back and gripped my ass hard.

"Yes, ma'am."

My mouth dropped to her neck, kissing and sucking as she writhed beneath me. I knew that she would be marked by me and I really didn't care. I did not bother with being gentle; Minnesota gave her good reason to wear turtlenecks if my marks were visible in the morning.

I grasped onto her breasts and rolled her nipples simultaneously, causing her to cry out in pleasure. I knew that I should have taken my time and made love to this woman in my own bed, but that's not what we needed now. That isn't what my Bella wants - what Bella wants, Bella certainly gets. Her hands fingered through my hair, tugging at the curls and pushing my head lower. I kissed down her collar bone and latched onto one of her breasts, licking its firm peak.

"Jasper, please..."

My mouth fell as I kissed between her breasts, "Please what, Bella?"

She palmed my cock through my underwear as soon as I questioned her, caressing it firmly. "Shit, Bella..."

My hands fell from her chest and gripped her from behind as I pulled myself against her. She dropped her hand when my hard, restricted length ground against her center. She exhaled my name and I continued, pushing into her as best as I could. I felt a draft when I realized her hand slipped over the waistband of my underwear and gripped me, causing me to cry out in pleasure.

"Stop teasing me, Jasper Whitlock. I want you to make me yours. Please don't make me wait any longer for you." Her eyes were serious, her hand moving up and down my shaft.

I felt for her underwear and wripped them off of her in one swift motion, tossing them to the side. My fingers slid down her body and rubbed her tremendously wet center.

"You are so damn ready for me."

All she could do was nod. It must have been a long time since she's had an experience like this, too. Bella's breathing hitched will every movement, responding perfectly to my every touch. There was one more thing that I wanted to do to put her over the edge. I pulled down my boxer briefs and sighed in relief when my cock finally sprang free. Kneeling down in front of my goddess, I placed a kiss on her swollen, pulsing gathering of nerves, sliding two fingers into her core.

"Good lord!" she exclaimed. I felt her erratic breathing and enjoyed how tight she was around me. My kissing and teasing her most sensitive area continued as I felt her grow tighter around me. Her hands gripped onto my shoulders to brace herself and her knees were shaking. I don't know how much more I can take without being inside of this woman.

Her moaning and writhing turned wild as I continued, signs of her first climax was set to arrive shortly. I dove my fingers in again, curling slightly, while my tongue developed a mind of its own. Her whole body tensed and pulsed as if her world was completely rocked. She called out my name again, holding herself up by her shaking arms as she rode out her orgasm.

Once I knew that she was done, I kissed her hip and stomach as I gripped onto her thighs. She slid down the wall, legs still shaking, straddling me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer.

"Jasper, I..." she stared down and back up at me, "I..."

Her words gave her emotions away. Emotions that I was echoing completely. I loved this woman. After 24 hours, I knew that she was the one I was made for. I was positioned conveniently at her center and after my realization, I don't know that I could wait any longer. I thrust up into her, sheathing myself completely in her.

"Bella," I gasped at how amazing she felt. I was going to risk it - risk everything, hoping that what I think she was trying to say was what I wanted to say so badly to her as well. I pulled out and pushed back into her, grunting as I did, "Bella, I fucking love you."

She gasped. I wasn't sure if it was because of my entering her or the words I just let out. I stilled for a moment as I stared into her eyes, waiting for her to do or say something. Anything.

Bella rolled her shoulders back, then her chest was arched toward me, then her stomach, ending with her rocking her hips against me in the most erotic way. I groaned as my eyes closed, enjoying the warmth and sensations she was giving to me. I felt lips at my ear as she whispered, barely audibly, "I love you, Jasper."

I grabbed onto her thighs and wrapped her legs around me and told her to hold on. She did as she was told and I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't think that I could make it to my bedroom without losing it, but I had to try. I stood up, holding her firmly against me as she kissed my neck, biting it gently. I walked toward the bedroom and nearly made it, but she gripped my length and stroked it slow and hard. My resolve for making love to this woman on my bed was in the back of my mind, my patience totally diminished.

The door to my bedroom was shut and I deliberately slammed her into it, this time being careful not to her her head against it. I positioned her against my door and entered her, moaning unashamed.

"Holy shit, Jasper. Yes!"

My instincts took over as I thrust into her erratically. I found her lips and kissed her, gripping her hips and continuing my movements.

"Fuck me...Bella. Darlin', you feel amazing," my pace slowed slightly as I found some sort of rhythm. I would hate to cum within a minute like I was in high school. With the way that she was feeling around me, I had to focus to make sure that I didn't lose it.

Bella's nails dug into my shoulders, "Jasper, please. You feel amazing...don't stop. Don't slow down. I need you..."

She rolled her body again into me. I lost it and rocked into her fast and hard, causing her to scream out my name over and over. She tensed around me once. Then again. Bella was close. My mind was consumed with this woman, her whole essence surrounding me. I slammed into her again and she unraveled.

"Jasper! Holy fucking...Jesus..." she cried. She clenched hard around me as I gave her the second orgasm of the night.

"Damn, Bella. God, woman..." My whole world unraveled with her. I let go and released everything into her, breathing heavily. My body finally relaxed and I rested my head on her shoulder.

I thought momentarily about what would happen next. Would this be awkward? Would she want to leave? Did she mean what she said?

"Jasper, want to use the shower with me?" she whispered.

I can't wait to tell Emmett tomorrow about tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**The plot thickens....have a great day!**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

That.

Was.

Amazing.

My body was practically singing with Jasper's praises and my mind was reeling. It has been so long since I felt completely sexy, confident or anything positive. Jasper allowed that to come forth from me and I was so thankful. He was gorgeous, strong, powerful and completely vulnerable at the same time. The man was amazing in and out of bed, or door, or shower....

He started the water after my prompting for a shower. Although he didn't have any of the nice girly amenities that my shower did, I looked forward to seeing him stalk naked with water running down his gorgeous body. He got in the shower first and I followed, standing a couple of feet away so he had some space to get clean.

"Come here, Bella," he cooed.

I stepped forward, my eyes never leaving his eyes. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest. The feel of his skin was like home, its texture smooth and remained cool from his run earlier. My head rested on his chest, my arms squeezed around his middle. I felt at home with him around me and at peace.

Suddenly, he turned me into the hot water and I flinched. "You didn't think that you weren't going to get wet to, did you sugar?"

I laughed with my head down, trying to keep the water out of my mouth and eyes. "Let me out!"

He turned my body again so that the water hit the sides of our bodies, keeping us warm. Jasper's hands left my skin to push my brown hair to lay across against my back. He seemed to have something against my hair covering my breasts. I laughed at the thought and held him tighter. Jasper reached for the bar of soap and started a slow caress against my arm, lathering it completely. I glanced back up into his eyes and smiled, seeing nothing but me in their beautiful, blue reflection. I sighed and stood on my toes to kiss his lips softly. I couldn't help but feel sad with all of the time that we could have had together if I would have introduced myself sooner.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked. I was amazed at this man's ability to read me, to feel exactly what I was feeling when I felt it. He was always sincere, it seemed as though my pain always became his own pain.

"Oh, nothing," I lied. His eyes opened wider and he nodded, prodding me to continue with just a glance. This man was nearly dangerous for my resolve, "I just wish I would have met you sooner. It feels like so much wasted time..."

Jasper bent down to kiss me again, this time with much more conviction and purpose, as if he were trying to relay something completely sincere through it. "The time we had before each other prepared us for the time we have now. Don't regret whatever you went through before me. It made you the perfectly imperfect Bella that I..."

"I love you. I meant it when I said it," I finished what I knew he was going to say. He accepted me for who I was and didn't expect anything more. How could I be so fortunate? And when does this ever happen in real life?

He beamed down at me, eyes sparkling and filled with complete adoration. "I know you meant it. I meant it, too. Now let me get you clean because I'm starving."

*******

Once we were clean and dry, I threw my sweats and sweatshirt on. I didn't realize that he had completely torn off my underwear until I looked to put them on. I laughed as I threw the mangled fabric away. The splattering of clothes throughout the hallway in Jasper's house was really quite comical.

We both went downstairs and I opened his fridge to see what I could make for a late dinner. His fridge was completely empty except for protein shakes and some condiments. I opened up the freezer and laughed. The freezer held some frozen hamburger and Bomb Pops. What a bachelor...

"Bomb Pops?" I eyed the box that featured the multi-colored Popsicles and raised an eyebrow at Jasper. After seeing him completely naked, him taking me against his bedroom door and showering with me, the first time that he turned completely red was at my questioning his possession of a certain kind of Popsicles.

"I really like popcicles..." he laughed and I laughed along with him. With his manly persona, he had the cutest quirks and I was excited to find out about the rest of them. I remembered the lasagna that I had at my house and was instantly hungry.

"I just made lasagna today, I'll go get it and we can heat it up," he grabbed my hand as I tried to walk past him to the front door.

"Darlin', you cook?" his eyes flashed with a tremendous wave of desire. I was not surprised at all that my cooking abilities would be a turn on to him with the complete lack of food.

I walked back to him and pushed him against the wall. He smirked slightly, "I can cook. I also can do amazing things with Popsicles. I will have to show you sometime..."

My toes extended upwards as I kissed him on the nose and turned on my heels, "I will be right back."

"You better, you lil' minx," Jasper exhaled.

I opened his door and the cold air hit my lungs and I coughed at the feeling. I hugged myself and rubbed my arms, shivering uncontrollably.

_Why do I live here again?_

I reached my front door and opened it, remembering that I left it unlocked thinking that I would be back within thirty minutes or so after my run. My house was dark.

_Odd. Usually I leave all of my lights on._

I turned on a light as I stood in my front doorway and glanced around. The room was empty, but I felt terribly uneasy. Something told me that I was not safe here. I walked quickly to the refridgerator and grabbed the pan of pasta, closing the fridge and turning quickly. As soon as I turned, I saw a figure in the doorway.

I inhaled sharply and my heartbeat skyrocketed. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I tried to recall some self defense moves that I learned in a class that I took in college. Heel of the hand to the nose, knee to the crotch, break the pinky fingers if hands surround my neck...

The figure stepped through the door and I recognized him immediately. Stalky, muscular frame. Wide-set shoulders. Long, black hair. Dark, tanned skin.

"Jake," I barely whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**I couldn't wait to update this little chapter from Jasper's point of view. What will he do? Read and review - more to come, I guarantee it. :) I just couldn't wait...enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**JPOV**

I paced slowly, Bomb Pop in hand, waiting for her to return with the magnificent feast. Truly, I would have been satisfied with just a can of beef ravioli made by the world famous Chef Boyardee, but it seems that Bella's standards were obviously much higher than my own. My cooking abilities maxed out at boiling noodles or pressing buttons on a microwave. Needless to say I had very little food and all of the nearby restaurants that delivered knew me on a first name basis.

My mind wandered as I sat on my couch, propping my legs up on the coffee table. I took a bite of my Popsicle and reflected on the evening thus far. It has been, how would I put this...

_Fucking awesome._

I laughed at my choice of words, but with my limited vocabulary, that was all that I could really think of. The girl of my dreams fell into my lap literally a day ago and I was absolutely smitten with her. Everything about her was perfect in her own imperfect way and I already loved her for it. For being Bella. For saving me...

I resolved at that moment that I would try to return the favor to my heroine. Whatever cost, whatever price would be worth it as long as it would be for her.

Speaking of my personal heroine...

_Where the hell was she?_

I realized that I was chewing on my Popsicle stick as I was lost in my inner monologue.

_Perhaps she was warming the meal up there?_

No, that couldn't be it, she said that she would bring it back here. I do know how to turn on an oven, so I could at least help with that. I stood and turned on the oven for 350 degrees, assuming that if that wasn't the correct temperature, it would at least be on the right track. I grabbed a bottle of water out of my fridge and guzzled half of it quickly.

_Maybe she is changing. I did do a number to her underwear..._

My mind traced back to the time that we shared in my hallway upstairs. I shook my head at my lack of restraint; my beautiful Bella deserved to be worshiped on my bed, not fucked against my door. After the lasagna is consumed, I decided that is exactly what I would do. Show her, love her, adore her. Demonstrate how she captivates me: mind, body and soul.

Either way, the woman would know that the world of Jasper revolves around her and I would absolutely never stray from my orbit.

The clock read 11:00 and I started to get nervous. She had been gone for over a half an hour now, at least. I was not keeping trying to be possessive or anything, but now was time to check on her. The last thing that I wanted to do was freak her out by following her back to her place, but she said that she wouldn't all that long. At least that was the impression that I got.

I ran upstairs and threw on a hooded sweatshirt, slipping on my running shoes that I kicked off in haste earlier. I had changed into a pair of loose athletic pants after the shower and was thankful I didn't throw on some shorts since I had to go outside. Now, I had no time to change as I began to feel anxious.

My feet skipped every other stair as I descended down the steps, ran across my kitchen and through my living room to my front door. The cold air hurt as I breathed in deeply, adjusting to the drastic temperature change. I looked to my side once I took a couple of steps out my front door and locked my eyes on her front door.

Her open front door.

"Bella," I shuttered out, barely a whisper, sprinting to her front door, "Bella!" I shouted, nearing the entrance and standing inside the door frame. The kitchen light was on and her tennis shoes were resting on the welcome mat.

She didn't even have time to put them back on.

I walked in her house, knowing the layout as it essentially was the same as my own, peering into the kitchen.

"Oh, fuck...what the hell..." I cursed, staring at the kitchen floor. Fury pulsed through me as I reached into my pocket for my phone to call 911.

The pan of lasagna was dropped onto the kitchen floor...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**JPOV**

My mind was reeling. I tried to analyze the situation logically by questioning everything that I saw: her shoes were sitting by the door, the door was wide open, the food spread all over the floor, the lack of lights in the house. While I was waiting for my phone to connect with the 911 operators and while I was evaluating the situation further, I heard a muffled cry and a bang on a wall upstairs.

I saw red. I debated whether or not to go back to my house to grab my Ruger out of my gun safe, but I did not have time right now. Whatever I had to do, it had to be done without my 9mm. It had to be done for my woman.

My Bella.

I growled and my breathing accelerated; all of my training and military experience left me well equipped to handle whatever situations that would be dished out upstairs. I walked quickly across the room to turn the light off, adjusting my eyes to the potential darkness upstairs. I set my phone down on the counter to let it connect with the police; they would come out to check on what happened no matter what because of the inconclusive phone call and tracing the phone. There would be back up eventually; I would at least assume.

Once my eyes were adjusted adequately, I quietly ascended her stairs, my back against the wall. The silence was still all-encompassing except for shifting floorboards; I could only assume that it was the unnamed villain. As I reached the top of the stairs, I said a silent prayer asking God to provide the strength that I could potentially need. I was also thankful again that her house had the same floor plan as mine, otherwise I would have a certain disadvantage here. My mind re-focused and my line of sight was set on her bedroom door.

The light was on.

The bathroom in my house led to a closet that led to the bedroom. That door does not have a lock and I decided it as my route to retrieve my damsel in most certain distress. I sneaked into the bathroom, then into the closet as I stilled and listened. The low voice filled my head as I tried to identify it.

"You little whore. You really think that you are even worth it to that other douche bag? He doesn't want you. No one wants you. I am the only possible person that would even tolerate you, and this is how you repay me? Sleeping around?"

I bit my knuckles to hold back on my curses toward the man. I knew the voice - Jacob. How could someone who told her that he loved her at one point turn on her so hostilely? I waited a bit longer to figure out how I could get her out of her predicament.

"You think you're a big girl, Bells, but you can't do anything without me. You need me," Jake snarled. His voice was menacing, perhaps with a twinge of madness. Hot adrenaline pumped through my veins as I readied myself.

"I don't need you, Jake. My life will be fine without you, but you are the one who screwed up. You are the one who won't be able to do anything without me and I am through with you. I have someone who wants me for who I am and that someone is definitely not you," Bella's bravery with this coward was fierce and unwavering.

Loud thumps walked across the room and I heard skin slap skin, hard, followed by thump to the ground which I could only assume was Bella falling. She cried out in pain as Jacob screamed, "You will want me or nothing! I will have you and no one else will!"

I stood silently, my hood from my sweatshirt sliding over my head to cover my head. The doorknob opened easily as light filled the closet I was hiding in and I glanced around the room. Bella was on the floor near me, laying on her side holding her beautiful face that was just recently assaulted. Her sweatshirt was ripped from collar to sternum, revealing scratches and a small cut on her collarbone.

My head raised to glance at Jacob. He stood at the foot of her bed with clenched fists; expressions of fury and a slight flash of sorrow revealed his inner turmoil. He was glaring at Bella until his anger was channeled at me, staring daggers into my eyes. This man was not well.

I stepped forward toward Bella; her eyes remained closed to block out any further pain that Jacob would push onto her. I knelt down to her and called to her, willing her to look at me. "Bella, look at me," I commanded. She sunk further into her fetal position, gripping her knees with her hand.

Just then, a strong fist knocked into my cheekbone, stunning my for a short moment. My head turned to the left and I held it there, waiting for the stars to clear from my head. I stood slowly and turned toward Jacob, glaring into his dark eyes. My hand reached up and pulled the hood from my head, never breaking our staring match. His eyes were bloodshot and tired. Mine were furious and focused, knowing that his next move would be to his detriment. I challenged him with my stare.

"You need to leave," He stated. The slight quiver in his voice made his demand sound like more of a request to me.

I stepped forward toward him, my glare unwavering. Jacob started to shake with anger, fear, and something else that I was not certain of. He brought his fist back as I took another step forward and he rocketed his closed hand into my other cheekbone. I turned my head and closed my eyes again, basking in the extra shot of adrenaline that pulsed through me. My head turned back toward Jacob and I opened my eyes, re-engaging my intense stare. He trembled and broke the stare as he took two steps backwards.

My body pounced at his weakness and I jumped forward, gripping his t-shirt with my left hand. I brought my right hand over my left arm and slammed the back of my hand forward, connecting sharply with his cheekbone. His eyes closed and squeezed out tears of pent up emotion that he was trying to conceal.

"I," I breathed, pulling my right fist back and pushed forward again, punching him in the opposite cheekbone.

"Am NOT," I grunted as I continued my pummeling, knocking his head into the wall as I rammed him into it.

"Going to leave," my hand opened as it I slapped his face with as much intensity as I could muster. I know that I could have delivered a blow to his stomach, but the fact that he slapped this beautiful creature on the ground next to me left me wanting to to provide the same courtesy to him. I continued, grabbing his shirt and stood inches away from his crying face, "Without MY Bella."

He stood heartbroken, shaking and defeated. My grip around his shirt loosened and he fell to the floor, covered his face with his hands and wept. To ensure that he got the point, I spoke again, "If you come near Bella or me again, you have my word that you will regret that decision." My threat was not empty as he cowered.

Sirens blared in the distance, coming closer and closer. My attention turned from Jacob to Bella, who was still in the fetal position, covering her face with her hands. I walked quickly over to her and slid my arm underneath her legs and back, picking her up in my arms. She squirmed slightly, likely thinking that the arms holding her were the man who threatened her life previously.

"Bella, darlin', please look at me," I pleaded softly. She must have recognized my voice as she stopped her squirming and settled into me, but not removing her hands. The sirens ceased, but red and white lights filled the bedroom from the window as they circled through the dark outside. I stepped over Jacob as I opened the door, walked down the hallway to the stairs.

Police officers flooded downstairs as I set Bella down on the counter, grabbing her hands from her face and pulling them into her lap. She closed her eyes tighter and dropped her head to her chest. My hands cupped her face softly, rubbing her cheeks with my thumbs, as I tried to pull her out of her trance.

An officer pulled me abruptly away from Bella, pushing me to the ground to restrain me. I did not bother fighting him as he had no idea as to why I had called the police in the first place. All that they saw was a girl with a bruised face and scratched flesh that was obviously traumatized. I tried to talk with the officer, but he put a knee unnecessarily into my back while handcuffing me, pushing all of the air in my lungs out.

Suddenly she cried out, "Stop! He did not do anything! He saved me, my ex-boyfriend is upstairs. He..." Bella's voice clogged up with unshed tears, sobs attacking her fragile state. The police officer rose off of me and pulled me up from the arms locked behind my back. He released me as the rest of the officers climbed the stairs swiftly.

I walked quickly to Bella and my hands found their rightful place again on either side of her face. She glanced up at me, tears streaming down her beautiful, swollen cheeks. Before I claimed her mouth with mine, I asked, "Are you okay, darlin'?"

She smiled as best as she could, "Yes. Jasper, I..."

My mouth connected with hers as gently as I could, kissing her softly as though my lips were the only medicine for the pain that she was feeling. Her lip quivered as she kissed me back, her lower lip turning down as she tried to hold in her tears. I kissed her cheeks tenderly, knowing that they were likely throbbing from the beating she took from Jake.

"I am sorry that I was too late. If I were only here earlier, I could have..." My emotions almost got away with me as my voice trembled as well.

"Jasper, you saved me. I don't know what kind of situation that I would be in now if it weren't for you," she slid down off of her counter and stood in front of me, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. My arms held her securely, rubbing her back soothingly.

The cops descended the stairs with a restrained, broken Jacob in handcuffs. He kept his head to the ground as he walked past us and Bella kept her head hidden in my chest. They brought him out of her front door and, outside of the obligatory questioning from the police, I knew that it was all over.

I exhaled and pulled Bella closer, placing a kiss in her hair. "Bella, you are safe now." She melted into my touch and gripped me tighter, breathing a sigh of relief.

*******

**Author's note - Let me know what you think of this chapter by kindly reviewing or dropping me a note! This story is not over yet, I promise. Thank you all for taking the time to read this and I hope that you are enjoying your day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Sorry that it took so long to update - lemony goodness for my dear readers. Thanks again for reading!**

**BPOV**

The police officers were very nice while they questioned me for answers. As I answered their inquiries, I reminded myself of how I should have seen this coming. Jake had been progressing steadily toward obsession and this certainly pushed him to abusive and dangerous. I knew that I would never have to deal with him again. He looked completely defeated in my room when Jasper came in. I would never have another problem with him, ever again.

It truly was done.

Once the officer was done questioning me, I sat on my couch and pulled my knees to my chest as I waited for the cops to vacate my house. My surroundings were chaotic, but I was overwhelmed and exhausted. My head found the arm of the couch and I fell asleep.

**JPOV**

The cops were awfully nice once they realized that I was not the one who caused all of the bruising to Bella's body; the bruises covered her collarbone and her cheekbones along side of the scratches and small cuts. Although she was shaken and scared, there was no permanent physical damage and I was thankful that no one made her go to the hospital. I answered all of the questions exactly as I remembered it happening. All that I really wanted was to find Bella and keep her safe, protect her, and remove anyone or anything that threatened her safety.

After the interrogation, I shook hands with all of the officers and waited for them all to leave. The last person finally left after trying to start a conversation about how bad the Minnesota Timberwolves were, but I could not even bother with trying. I was tired and ready to take care of my girl. I politely ended the conversation and encouraged him to enjoy his night before turning on my heels to locate Bella.

My eyes focused on the living room couch and the ball of arms and legs curled up in its side. Her hair half covered her face and over the arm of the couch, a scowl on her face as she slept. This couldn't possibly be a comfortable position and she was obviously not sleeping soundly. I sat next to her and brushed the hair out of her face with my left hand, my right hand softly caressing her ankle. She startled awake, breathing sharply and pushed my hands away.

"Bella, it's Jasper. Everything's okay," I grabbed her hands and rubbed them gently, "Bella, look at me."

Her deep brown eyes met my gaze, and for lack of a better term, she looked completely helpless. Realization that she was alone with me hit her and she relaxed. She glanced around the room, "I don't want to be here right now."

"Where do you want to be?"

"Anywhere else," she looked at her knees as she gripped them, "Anywhere else as long as I am with you."

My heart swelled at her sincerity and I pulled her legs over my lap and my arm behind her back, holding her. "I won't leave you," I whispered to her. My arm slid underneath her legs and I stood, holding her tightly as I walked to her door and opened it as smoothly as I could, and shut the door behind me as I walked through it. She held me around the neck and kissed my cheek as her door clicked shut, then buried her head into my chest.

****

My room was dark. The lights from the cars on the road outside danced on my bedroom wall, shifting from one side of the room to the other. Just two nights ago I was in this same spot, doing the same thing, but had a much different feeling: despair, loneliness, self-loathing.

Now, it was much different.

I looked to my left to see brown, wavy tresses surround the pillows around the angelic face of my beauty. My Bella. she slept nestled into my side, her arm gripping my own. She wasn't about to let go of me even in her sleep. The part of my life that I didn't know that I was looking for was here, holding onto me. I was still a bit bewildered that this seemed so natural. I rolled onto my left side, my head propped under a pillow and my right hand fingering through her tresses.

I had no intention of waking her, yet she stirred and moaned quietly, pushing slightly into my hand. Whatever I wanted to tell her, it could wait until the morning. I decided to pull her close against me instead. I leaned up and stabilized myself on my right hand while I slid my left arm underneath her head, wrapping it around her shoulders. I laid my head back down, my right arm reached around her waist to hold her closer against my body.

The smell of my shampoo in her hair made me smile and I leaned down to kiss her forehead. She mumbled something that I could not understand as she wrapped her smaller arm around my waist, lifting her head slightly to kiss me on my stubbly chin. I looked down at her and smiled. It was evident that she was just fast asleep a moment ago, but her eyes connected with mine and sparkled in the dark. I recognized the feeling radiating from her stare: complete adoration. She smiled back, drawing absent-minded doodles on my bare back with her fingertips.

"Hey."

"Howdy, ma'am." I whispered with a quiet laugh.

"What's your name stranger?" she smiled. Her doodling on my back changed to soft, short caresses. It was very distracting.

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. Might I inquire your name, lovely?" I let my accent hang heavy as we played our little game. My hand found the small of her back and slid away from it until I grabbed her hip, rubbing my thumb against her hip bone.

"Isabella Swan, sir," she smiled.

"If I could be so bold, ma'lady, I have heard that you prefer to be called Bella," I asked, sliding my hand up her bare torso until it met that awful sports bra.

"Only loved ones may call me Bella, kind sir," her head tilted forward slowly, avoiding my lips. She leaned up on her arm, kissing my jaw bone softly, sweetly. She kissed me directly under my ear, exhaling simultaneously, causing a quiet moan to escape. My fingers dug into her soft skin.

She stopped her movements for just a moment while she hovered over my ear, "You may call me Bella, Jasper." Her lips fell as she took my earlobe into her mouth, teasing and biting it.

"Bella," My arms wrapped around her completely as her leg hitched over mine. I brought my mouth down to meet hers and we both moaned as our lips crashed together. The magnetic pull to her was absolutely thrilling as I memorized her soft lips, moving slowly against mine. Her hand ran up and down my back, pulling me closer to her. It was absolutely apparent that I needed her. Now.

"Jasper," she spoke in a low, sultry voice, "Jasper, I need you now."

The fact that she felt the exact same way as I did drove me further. I rolled us over, hovering above her, propped upon my arms. Her hands found my hips as she pulled them down, raising her own hips to meet mine. I thrust myself against her gently and Bella positioned herself perfectly to receive the exact amount of pressure to groan in pleasure.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she gripped onto her bra and ripped it up and over her head. I moved my arms so that my hands could cup her face, brushing away any stray strands of hair. I tried to show her through a glance how much she meant to me, how I needed her, how I would never do anything to hurt her. I wanted to tell her how much that I loved her, to help her understand.

She lifted her head to mine and kissed me, pulling me back down to the pillow with her. She took a breath and whispered, "I love you," into my lips before kissing me fiercely again. I palmed her breasts with my right hand, ghosting my fingers across the erect peaks. Bella arched her back up into me and whispered again, "I need you, please."

Her words clouded my mind as I became terribly eager to give her what she wanted. My hands slid down from her breasts and gripped onto her sweatpants, pulling them down, leaving me on my knees at her feet. I was slightly amused at the fact that she was not wearing underwear since I ripped them from her small frame earlier. That was a huge turn on and a surprise.

I kissed my way up her body: the tops of her shins, the bottom of her calf, the inside of her knees. My tongue worked the rest of the way up to where her thighs met. She was very ready for me, but a little teasing never hurts. Moving my lips against her most sensitive area, she writhed against me, gripping and pulling my hair. I leaned on my arm as I continued and removed my pants with the other. Her breathing was become more and more ragged, her body twitching and grinding for more.

My kissing up her body continued as I reached her stomach, her breasts, her collarbone. Once I reached her face, she pushed into me and rolled me over. She straddled me just below my cock and grabbed it, caressing it firmly. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I let out a guttural moan. I felt her shift down my legs, reposition herself slightly, and I felt her tongue sweep across my head, drifting down my shaft slowly. I grabbed her hair to pull it out of her way. As I did so, she positioned herself at the tip of my now massive erection. I opened my eyes in anticipation of what was to come and I caught her smoldering gaze. Her eyes never left mine as she took in the tip, then the whole head, and most of my shaft, swallowing around it.

"Fuck me!" I yelled, unable to control my words in the utter bliss that I felt, "Dammit Bella, that is good." She stopped her movements and let go of my cock, kissing up my stomach, then my chest. Her head wedged between my head and shoulder, kissing the sensitive skin there that drove me even wilder than I already felt. I reached for her hips and positioned my length at her entrance, pushing upwards into her.

She grunted as she melted into my body, resting her full body weight on me. The sensation of being within her was second to none; we were one and I felt absolutely complete. I was brought out of my perfect state of heaven when she started kissing my neck again. I sat up, bringing Bella with me, wrapping her legs around me. Once I was sitting straight up, I cradled her back with one arm and balanced myself with an arm behind me against my mattress.

I pushed up into her, pulling her with my movements. She rolled her hips into me, causing me to moan aloud. My lips found hers and I kissed her tenderly, with need. The continual motion of her body caused me to moan again.

"Oh," Bella whispered, pulling her mouth away. Her arms were wrapped around my shoulders, hands fingering through my hair, pulling and tugging. The passion and connection between us was an ever-present undertone. That was when I fell in love with her again, over and over, heart, soul and body.

"Jasper," Bella wrapped a hand around the back of my neck, her other hand sliding down my torso to slide around it, gripping the small of my back.

"Bella, darlin'. What do you need?" I thrust up into her again and she groaned.

"I need more of you. I need all of you," she whispered honestly, gazing into my eyes.

I flipped her around so that she was on her back, her hair spilled over the bed underneath her. My body rested on one forearm, the other hand grabbing under her thigh to pull it upwards. I pushed into her again, gaining the best angle of penetration from this position.

"You have me. All of me," I managed to get out.

"Yes, Jasper," her hand found slid down my back and gripped onto my ass, pulling me into her further. We moved with each other gracefully with one purpose: to show each other all of our emotions , all of our passion for the other, and the complete love and adoration we shared. I continued to thrust into her, kissing any thing that I could reach, moaning continually.

"Jasper, love," she cried out, gripping onto me tightly, "I'm so close..."

Sweat started coat our bodies, causing Bella's skin to shimmer in the dim light. I wrapped my arms underneath her, cradling her head, holding her as if she would break apart if I let her go. It may have been close to the truth.

"Bella," I called to her, "My darlin'."

My thrusting became more frantic. Bella arched her back and met me at each movement, scratching and pulling at my back. Her body shook slightly and her legs wrapped around my lower back, pushing her feet into my upper thighs. She was so close to release.

"Let go, my love," I urged, pushing deep into her.

Her body convulsed and clenched around me, "Jasper, yes. Yes! Shit!"

I was not far behind. She became even tighter around me as she came, pulling me right along with her. I groaned loudly, calling out to her as I pumped erratically into her; I came hard and long. I collapsed onto her, dropping my head to her chest. The tingling sensation in my body did not leave afterwards, but turned into a slow burn that dulled everywhere but my heart. My love was with me and I was not about to let her go. She kissed my forehead and ran fingers through my hair.

I rolled over pulling Bella along with me, wrapping my arms securely around her. Our breathing slowed gradually, and she sighed a happy sigh before we both drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**BPOV**

My whole body was sore as I stirred from my sleep. I could feel where Jake hit my cheek and was certain that it would be bruised. My legs and arms ached from him throwing me and the adrenaline spiked movements I made. I was hurting.

Yet...

I shifted my legs slowly, realizing that I was completely nude underneath unfamiliar sheets. Glancing around, the masculine-toned walls surrounded me as I slowly came to. Soft breathing was to my right. I glanced down to see him.

My hero.

My Jasper.

His shaggy blonde hair spilled everywhere over his pillow, his hand spread across my stomach protectively. The strong arms surrounding me provided a sense of security, of warmth, in quite possibly the most chaotic time of my life. There was absolutely nothing that I could give him to repay him for what he did; then again, I knew exactly what I could give and hoped that it would be enough.

I could give him everything. All of me.

Forever.

Would that be enough? _Was I enough?_

I turned on my left side and backed myself into his body, his right arm gripping me tighter, holding me as if I belonged there. I did belong. Then I heard him whisper, so quiet:

"Welcome home, darlin'."

****

**3 months later**

I hummed to myself as I whipped the eggs, glancing around the kitchen. The last few months were quite possibly the most intense, life-changing days of my life. Stuff like this doesn't happen in real life - people don't just have the "love at first sight" kind of connection. The fact that we had been together for a total of three months and have already fallen hard for each other is reason enough to question why it had taken so long for us to find one another.

He was the love of my life.

My insides warmed at the thought and I continued stirring. Just then, the doorbell rang. I brushed my hands off with a nearby dishtowel and made my way to the front door. My hand caressed my growing stomach as I walked quickly to answer whoever was there.

I unlocked the door and swung it open. There, standing on Jasper's front stoop, was Edward. Not that I knew Edward well, but he appeared to be completely broken. His saddened eyes took glanced me over and he raised an eyebrow suspiciously at me; I looked down to find that I was only wearing one of my beloved's longsleeved henleys. It was grey, low cut and long - it did cover up all of the important parts, but I never felt so exposed. And judged.

"Edward," I nodded diplomatically, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Hi," he glanced behind me and to the sides, perhaps scanning for Jasper.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

His eyes met mine again and hardened. He looked as though he'd cry if he could, "Where's Jasper?"

Suddenly, I felt protective. I felt protective of the man that saved me so many months ago. Protective of the life that we started. And most importantly, I felt protective of the life growing inside of me.

"He is not available at the moment, Edward. Can I leave him a message for you?" I responded with an authorative tone.

Edward took a step forward to pass by me, and I shifted to my right to block him from entering. His long fingers wrapped around my upper arm, pushing me to the left so that he could enter the house. Although I was small, I was still fierce.

"Listen, asshole. You are not welcome in our home. You have three seconds to leave before I have Jasper put you out. Your choice."

Edward grinned down at me, his hand still wrapped around my arm. "So he is here?"

I scowled at him, "One."

He chuckled, "Oh Bella, why couldn't I have found you and Jasper keep Alice? You are much more my type."

I began to shake with fury, "TWO."

Edward leaned down and whispered, "I like it when you get angry. I bet Jasper likes it, too."

My instincts kicked in as my knee jerked up and connected directly with his crotch. He cupped himself and screamed a high-pitched scream. His knees hit the ground as he let me go, leaning against the wall next to the door frame.

"Three," I laughed.

"Bella!" I heard yell out from upstairs as Jasper stumbled around, likely vacating the shower. I laughed at the image I was missing - Jasper, angry as a hornet, grasping for clothing and soaking wet, running down the stairs to save his damsel in distress. I'm glad that this time, I took care of it myself.

He sprinted down the stairs and nearly ran into the opposite wall when he slid across the landing. His eyes found me and he sighed, happy that I wasn't hurt. Then his eyes found the open door and the figure lying at my feet. He smiled, possibly the widest smile that I have ever seen.

Jasper walked forward slowly, chuckling to himself, "Were you being rude to the lady of the house, Edward?"

I nodded and smiled, stepping back from the pile of man that I just debilitated. Jasper looked at me and asked what happened.

"He wanted to know where you were," I replied truthfully. "When I told him you weren't available, he tried to enter himself. I told him not to and counted to three before I took matters into my own hands. Or knee, rather." Jasper was already furious at the intrusion; I didn't feel the need to tell him about the other comments. I could tell him that later - I didn't want my future husband to be in prison for murder while I raised my child without him.

"Edward. Why the fuck are you here?" Jasper knelt down to him, eyeing him with a hard stare.

Edward coughed and grimmaced in pain, "I just came by to tell you that it was over..."

"What's over?" Jasper replied, visibly exhausted with our unwelcome guest.

"Alice and I. We're over. I was stopping by to tell you that you can have her back..." Edward's eyes hit the floor to his left and then to me. His stare lingered a bit too long for my comfort and I squirmed nervously, turning toward Jasper. I could have sworn that the look in his eyes would have burned a hole through solid lead.

Jasper quickly backhanded Edward across the face, hard enough to get his attention but likely wouldn't leave a lasting bruise. Edward's eyes immediately teared up, "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for betraying my friendship. For betraying my trust. For taking my longtime girlfriend," then he reached his hand out to Edward, offering his assistance to hlep him up. Edward grabbed it tentively as he was jerked upright, one hand still holding his crotch. Edward raised his eyebrow as Jasper continued, "That was for setting me free from her reign in my life. For allowing me to live again. For putting me through hell so that I could find my piece of heaven on earth."

Jasper glanced over at me, then to my stomach, and back to my eyes and smiled. I smiled back, knowingly. We both turned back to Edward whose mouth was hanging open in shock, making the connection. Likely, he noticed that both of us were wearing plain silver bands on our left ring fingers, as well.

I stepped forward to open the front door wider as I knew what was next, "And THIS," Jasper yelled as he heaved Edward out the door, allowing him to land hard and awkwardly on the concrete sidewalk, "is for coming back here. For speaking inappropriately to my wife. For the complete disregard of my previous request. Let me take the time to repeat it for you: LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE."

Then he slammed the door.


End file.
